epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/Parody 96. Thy vs Clock (Douglas vs Jefferson)
(Grav and Wachow are seen thinking of the next parody) Wachow:...man, I'm thirsty...which Parody is next? Gravity: need a drink? Wachow: dude, that'd be great. Gravity: aight, hold up...THY, CLOCK, GET IN HERE! (Thy and Clock run into the room with drinks) Wachow: there we go. (Clock accidentally runs into Thy who drops the drink) Thy: no! Clock: oops. Thy: you idiot! That was Gravity's drink! Clock: stay out of my way next time! (Thy and Clock continue to argue as Grav and Wach stare) Wachow:...you thinking what I'm thinking? Gravity:...I sure am...call up Leandro and Quagga. Wachow: on it. EPIC RAP BATTLES! WIKI PARODIES! THYNOTSHALLRAP VS CLOCKWORKFIREFLY BEGIN! Clock The winds picking up, watch how I soar! Right into this battle, interrupting your Star Wars. You'll Wilhelm Scream, when Peter doesn't care about your grades, Like how we didn't care for the pages that you made! I shine bright like a firefly, right bro? The only Jango I ever cared for was made by Tarantino. Then Jake schooled you when it was only Round 1, But when it comes to kicking your ass, that's my Resolution! Why don't you go fuck yourself, maybe then we can stop this, You couldn't make Gravity happy and that's simply my Synopsis. (Oh) He kicked you out because of your flow, In a year I became more popular than you'd ever know! Acting like a kid playing with LEGOs! You couldn't Wiggle out of this if you went over the rainbow! A Superhero at heart, you're Gandalf on blow, While I look up to Kid Flash, you're just too slow. Thy You fgt...bring it. Clock's wasting my time! A real OG Assassin here to crush this! No Help, No Grav, No Justice! Starting with your series, it was all poorly handled, HUGE Announcements but your Films were cancelled! You're a teen who's addicted to watching kid shows, Binge watching their Themes then you even copied WachMojo! (Asshole!) But now you shall not rap! You're facing Thy! Cause your defeat would be sadder than when Wally died! Your Ask blogs are taking more than a napping! Check out Warriors man! Now that’s some fearsome rapping! You’re performing on the sly, guy, I’m filming on the fly, guy, Disappear into the sky or I’ll set you on Fire, fly! I'll make you purple like your role model Jeff, This is your new fav battle, forget your love for the chefs! Clock Jesus Thy, I never thought I'd feel so compelled, To make fun of a Username that's misspelled! I mean if you're going to live in the hometown of Peter, Then it would be expected of you to be a much better leader. But these days you follow Bantha and Grav, Cause you'll never make it big like you never made a Nav. For your Pairs Tourney that never really took off! With a series that died because your disses were too soft! Like green apples, you're falling, good thing nobody was hooked, It seems you're on drugs, Loyg block him, like Facebook. Thy This ain't one of your Hentai's dude! You'd be jacking it! You think you're in the lead but you ain't attacking shit! At least I help out, you barely ever edit! Man, you played in your grandfathers song, and he didn't give you credit! Cause your instrument skills suck just like when you rap, Now making depressing poetry, no wonder L.A doesn't want you back. Because your fame died the second that Elvis got the award, Yet you were surprised even though you make everyone bored! But I guess I'll Ask your Characters what they think of this kid, I'm a Warrior! All your fandoms, will Marvel, at my win! I know you still need some help but don't start taking notes, Even though Young Justice got renewed, I know your raps won't. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT?! YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES! *The Matrix is seen* ...WIKI PARODIES! Who Won? Thy Clock Category:Blog posts